La reprise
by Marluuna
Summary: Les NEWS se retrouve après une période de suspension due au départ de l'un des leurs... Comment se passent les retrouvailles ?


**Mon premier OS sur les NEWS... Je redoute un peu les réactions, j'avoue :). Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers, alors qu'il est fait depuis plusieurs mois, donc je l'ai publié...**

**J'aborde la période où Uchi est parti du groupe et la suspension que le groupe a subi... Mais c'est tout : je ne relate pas la vérité ni sur ce qui s'est passé, sur comment les membres ont vécu cela ni sur les retrouvailles et les évènements qui ont eu lieu, ça n'a pas pour but de coller à une réalité, mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même :)**

**La reprise**

_Yo !_

_Ca faisait longtemps…_

A sa façon de parler, n'utilisant pratiquement que le dialecte du Kansai, sa région natale –du moins en privé-, pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Nishikido Ryo. Il adressa un grand sourire à celui qui venait de lui répondre –Koyama-, et ensuite à l'autre –Shige- assis à plus loin dans la salle. Leur salle. Située au troisième étage de l'agence, assez grande pour répéter les chorégraphies. Ryo prit un instant pour la détailler. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis deux ans, cette salle. Depuis que Uchi était parti. Depuis que pour faire un exemple, Johnny Kitagawa avait mis NewS à pied. Une suspension injuste selon eux, mais ils n'avaient pu que s'y plier. Elle aurait pu être plus courte, Ryo le savait bien, s'il avait su se la fermer. S'il n'avait pas affiché son soutien à son meilleur ami, se révoltant de son départ et du prix qu'ils payaient tous. Deux ans, quand on a la vingtaine, c'est long. Quand on est en pleine gloire et que tout s'arrête… Sans pour autant retomber dans l'anonymat, mais en ayant à nouveau une vie normale… Deux ans sans les voir, à part Yamapi, son 'autre meilleur ami' qu'il estimait et avec qui il avait gardé un contact quasi quotidien.

Les autres… Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Avec Shige, cela avait toujours été compliqué… Yamapi, en riant, les appelait les éternels « Kame & Jin », tant ils se crêpaient le chignon en permanence pour un oui ou pour un non. Avec Koyama et Masuda, il s'entendait bien, ça c'était sûr. Le premier de toute façon, qui aurait pu le détester ? Le grand frère toujours à l'écoute, en retrait médiatiquement mais tellement présent dans le privé… Le second, la bonne humeur et l'optimisme incarnés. Le rayon de soleil du groupe qui jusqu'au bout, avait assuré que tout irait bien. Il s'était trompé, mais au moins il avait permis à tous de sourire le plus longtemps possible. Quant à Tegoshi… Problématique, plus encore que Shige. Ryo n'avait jamais su cerner le plus jeune du groupe, avec sa bouille d'ange et ses sourires dignes d'un prince de Disney, mais ses remarques cinglantes et déstabilisantes parfois vue sa tête de premier de la classe. Et bien que tout jeune, Tegoshi n'avait pas caché son amertume. Envers Uchi qui les avait fait plonger avec lui et envers Ryo qui de son point de vue, n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Leur dernier échange avait été une dispute, où Yamapi et Masuda avaient dû s'en mêler sans quoi Ryo aurait sûrement levé la main sur son cadet. Ca, les retrouvailles n'allaient pas être simples… et Ryo se sentait comme un intrus, en arrivant à l'agence. Lui en voulait-on ? Que devait-il faire ?

_Je suis en retard ?_

_Je crois plutôt que c'est nous qui sommes arrivés un peu tôt_, répondit Koyama après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_Sauf Yamapi_ ? continua Ryo en souriant, les retards du leader étant monnaie courante.

_Sauf Yamapi. Mais tu sais que même le jour de son mariage_, répliqua Koyama, amusé, _il sera probablement en retard._

_Oï ! De qui se moque-t-on ici ?_

Derrière Ryo, un sac de sport balancé sur son épaule et ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête, le leader affichait un air faussement blessé. Cheveux noirs et mi-longs, une première pour celui qui se les était toujours décoloré… Promotion de son drama _Kurosagi_ oblige, il avait adopté ce look pour un temps encore. Cela le vieillissait un peu. Yamapi avait gardé contact avec tout le monde malgré son emploi du temps bien rempli ces derniers mois, entre sa carrière solo et son drama. Ryo avait pas mal tourné aussi durant cette pause forcée. Tegoshi et Masuda avaient formé leur duo _TegoMass_ et avaient fait quelques sorties et quelques dates aussi… Seuls Koyama et Shige n'avaient vraiment rien fait ou presque, payant le prix fort de la mise à pied. Moins populaires, ils n'avaient rien trouvé à faire. Le premier était alors reparti chez ses parents et travaillait comme serveur, et le second avait repris ses études pour s'occuper. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Koyama accueillit avec plaisir le seul ici qui était capable de rassembler les troupes :

_Yamashita-kun !_

_Plus aucun respect pour les chefs ici_, marmonna ce dernier en réponse à sa boutade.

_Chef de quoi ? Même pas fichu d'être à l'heure_… lui lança Ryo du tac au tac.

… _dit celui qui me devançait de 10 mètres_, persiffla Yamapi.

Un point partout, balle au centre. Koyama et Shige échangèrent un regard nostalgique, façon 'certaines choses ne changent pas'. Toujours les joutes verbales entre Ryo et Yamapi, joutes que le premier remportait la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, le cynisme et le sarcasme n'ayant plus de secrets pour lui. Mais Yamapi était une telle bonne pâte qu'il en riait toujours, comprenant contrairement à beaucoup, que Ryo n'était pas méchant, juste maladroit et méfiant. Il savait comment le prendre et il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul probablement, qui pouvait dire les choses à Ryo et le remettre à sa place, avoir un peu d'influence sur lui. Il l'adorait vraiment et même s'ils se voyaient aussi souvent qu'avant, là ce n'était pas pareil. Le voir ici, dans un but professionnel, pour leur retour… Yamapi en était tout électrisé. Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en lançant :

_Content de te voir, Ryo-chan !_

_Allez, je parie que vous vous êtes vus hier encore_, répliqua Koyama.

_Ouais… mais je voulais dire : ici. Content de le voir __ici__, bande de ramollis du cerveau._

_Le manager arrive quand_ ? demanda Shige, content que ça se passe bien… jusque là.

_Oh, pas avant un bail. On a le temps de papoter. Et ils sont passés où, les enfants ?_ demanda Yamapi en s'asseyant, constatant qu'il en manquait deux.

_Masuda avait faim, je crois qu'ils sont allés dévaliser le distributeur._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande_… soupira Yamapi, l'estomac de Masuda étant légendaire dans toute la compagnie. _Ah ben justement…_

_Salut salut salut salut !_ lança le ventre à pattes, le bras invariablement passé sur les épaules de Tegoshi qui suivait.

_Un seul nous aurait suffit. Comment ça va, les siamois_ ? lança le leader avec affection.

_J'ai faim ! Mais je suis content de te voir !_

_J'arrive après la bouffe, notez_, lança Yamapi à la cantonade. _Et le plus beau, il ne dit rien ?_

_Salut… Yamashita-kun… ca faisait longtemps…_

Il y avait une chose d'assez incroyable avec Tegoshi. Depuis le début de son adolescence, alors même qu'il n'était pas encore dans la compagnie, il vouait un culte à Yamapi, pourtant plus vieux que lui de seulement 3 ou 4 ans. Yamapi lui-même n'était qu'un junior parmi d'autres, certes assez vite repéré pour son aisance et son talent en danse… Mais même collé avec dix autres juniors, Tegoshi devant son poste de télé, trouvait qu'il avait de la classe. Quand lui-même était devenu junior, Yamapi venait de passer senior alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, devenant ainsi le plus jeune senior de l'histoire de la compagnie avec Matsumoto Jun. Tegoshi l'avait toujours admiré, voulant suivre son exemple. Inutile de dire que lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'ils seraient au final dans le même groupe, Tegoshi avait cru frôler l'infarctus. Partager le travail, vivre ensemble ou presque durant les tournées n'y avait rien changé : Yamapi était son modèle bien qu'étant devenu un ami. Et souvent quand il lui parlait, on sentait un grand respect dans sa voix. Respect qui gênait Yamapi, mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Après deux ans de séparation et même s'ils s'étaient revu une fois ou deux, Tegoshi se senti avoir douze ans à nouveau et chercher ses mots pour saluer son idole à peine plus vieux que lui. Yamapi lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le cœur rempli d'affection pour cette personnalité si attachante qu'était Tegoshi.

_Mohhh… Tu recommences à me décoiffer…_

_Oui mais tu as les cheveux longs maintenant, c'est encore plus drôle ! _s'exclama Yamapi, taquin.

_Mohhh_… bouda le plus jeune.

_Salut, Tegoshi-kun._

Ryo se planta en face de lui, le salut plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si Yamapi impressionnait le cadet, il en était de même pour Ryo, mais d'une autre façon. Il lui faisait peur. Deux personnes effrayaient Tegoshi : Jin et Ryo. Le premier, il le côtoyait moins, mais le second, forcément… Si Ryo haussait le ton, Tegoshi sentait son cœur s'affoler et si le brun se livrait au sarcasme, alors Tegoshi priait pour ne pas être la prochaine cible. Pour cette raison, il y avait toujours eu une distance entre eux. Non pas que Tegoshi ne l'aimait pas, au contraire il appréciait sa force de caractère… Mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il en avait été ainsi tout le temps que le groupe avait duré. Aujourd'hui, l'attitude du plus jeune surprit tout le monde : au lieu de baisser la tête et d'avoir ce fameux air perdu face à lui… Tegoshi le toisa d'une façon que l'on pourrait presque qualifier d'insolente, ne semblant nullement en difficulté. Une première ! Et sur un ton très froid, il répondit en regardant ailleurs :

'_lut. Massu, on n'était pas venus chercher des pièces ? Pour le distributeur._

_Euhhh… Ahhh… Les pièces ! Oui bien sûr_ ! réagit Masuda, comprenant le message.

Il attrapa sa veste au dos d'une chaise et il suivit Tegoshi qui était déjà sorti, après un regard désolé aux membres restant. Après deux ans d'absence, Tegoshi restait avec eux deux minutes à peine ? Ryo soupira. A croire que leur engueulade datait de la veille. Qui plus est, Tegoshi avait tellement changé ! Ryo exagérait à peine en se disant que pour un peu, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu ! Il avait pris quelques centimètres, le dépassant ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs maintenant et noirs, non plus décolorés en blond/châtain et courts comme avant. Il avait perdu un peu de ses bonnes joues et ses traits étaient moins enfantins. Même son regard était plus assuré. Tegoshi avait grandi, il était celui qui avait le plus changé. Yamapi se gratta la tête, cherchant le moyen de ne pas laisser un blanc s'installer après cela :

_C'est moi, ou l'accueil s'est nettement refroidi dans le coin ? _

_Ben faut avouer…_

_Plus d'un an sans se voir, quand même_… résuma le leader, limite agacé.

_Je ne pense pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec toi, Pi…_ répliqua Ryo.

_L'ambiance pourrie_… souffla Koyama, un peu décontenancé.

_En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en prendrait à Tego !_ intervint Shige, voyant que les deux ainés semblaient lui en vouloir. _C'est vrai, il a…_

_C'est de ma faute, quoi ? _le coupa Ryo.

_Sans déconner ? Alors là tu vois, j'avais pas remarqué._

_Shige…_

_Non mais laisse-le dire, finalement ! _lança Ryo, coupant ainsi Koyama. _Vas-y, exprime-toi mon vieux !_

_Ryo-chan, ne commence pas à jouer à l'ours, _sermonna Yamapi sans trop y croire : après tout, l'abcès devait être crevé.

_Mais je ne joue pas à l'ours, au contraire : je veux parler ! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, non ?_

_Et parler pour dire quoi ? _intervint Shige en se levant de son coin pour se rapprocher des deux encore debout. _A part s'il s'agit d'excuses, ça ne…_

_Excuses ?_

_Ouais, des excuses ! _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Pour avoir mis tout le monde dans le rouge. Tu as joué au héros et on a été cinq à payer les pots cassés avec toi ! _fit alors une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Tegoshi, dont la silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Derrière lui, une canette à chaque main, Masuda arrivait en trottinant, l'air visiblement désolé de ne pas avoir su mettre à profit les quelques minutes seuls tous les deux pour le raisonner. Tegoshi avait parlé sur un ton sec, cassant même… Un ton que personne ici ne lui connaissait, à part Masuda qui n'ignorait plus grand-chose de lui. Il suffisait de le regarder pour se rendre compte qu'il était agacé, à ce stade. Et qu'il ne la fermerait pas. Les deux sages du groupe à savoir Yamapi et Koyama se regardèrent, sentant que ça y était, l'affrontement allait commencer et bientôt, ça hurlerait dans tous les sens. Il ne fallait jamais pousser Ryo de beaucoup pour qu'il démarre et malgré sa timidité, Tegoshi aussi avait le sang chaud une fois lancé. Et là qu'il semblait avoir gagné en aplomb, ça promettait. Ryo leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant parler :

_Je rêve…_

_Uchi-kun a eu l'intelligence au moins, de ne pas nous entraîner. Mais toi…_

_Ne parle pas d'Uchi alors que tous ici, vous n'avez rien fait pour lui ! _s'écria Ryo si fort que Masuda faillit en lâcher ses canettes. _Ne parle pas de lui, sans quoi je vais vraiment m'énerver !_

_Et ? Tu crois me faire peur ?_

_Les gars… _tenta Koyama, vite coupé par le plus jeune.

_Tu n'as pas le monopole, Nishikido-kun ! Uchi-kun nous manque à tous !_

_Me fais pas rire ! Toi, tu t'intéresserais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?_

_Espèce de… !_

Une main sur sa bouche empêcha Tegoshi d'aller plus loin, vers une fin de phrase que Yamapi redoutait déjà, grimaçant et fermant les yeux comme si cela allait l'empêcher de voir Ryo devenir enragé. Masuda avait pris l'initiative de fermer le clapet de son meilleur ami qui était décidemment trop impulsif et sentimental pour pouvoir s'exprimer en termes choisis. Comme il était le seul capable de savoir comment calmer Tegoshi, il retira doucement sa main de sa bouche et de sa voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, il lui intima l'ordre de se taire :

_Tesshi, ça suffit comme ça. Ryo-kun, Tegoshi est un peu choqué… N'accorde pas trop d'importance à…_

_Mais je sais ce que je dis, Massu, et on en a assez parlé pour que tu le saches aussi ! _s'écria Tegoshi. _Qu'il soit révolté par cette histoire, personne ne dit le contraire !_

_Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? _demanda Ryo avec une nonchalance telle que son cadet faillit s'étouffer.

_Il date d'avant ça mon problème, figure-toi ! J'en ai marre que tu l'ouvres au moment où tu le décides, que tu fasses ce que tu souhaites sans te soucier de rien ni personne à part toi ! On paye pour tes conneries, je te signale ! _

_Mais t'as rien dans le pantalon et ça te frustre ! C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ! _cracha Ryo de façon si méprisable que le leader s'interposa entre les deux immédiatement :

_Oï ! Ca suffit, non ? Vous êtes fous tous les deux ? A jouer au mâle dominant comme ça… _

_Au mâle dominant ? Tegoshi ? _murmura Shige malgré lui, amusé par l'idée.

_Tu ne sers à rien ! _lui reprocha avec amusement Koyama.

_Si vous ne voulez pas que j'en prenne un pour taper sur l'autre, ne commencez pas. Vous êtes camarades, oui ou non ? _poursuivit le leader.

_Hm…_

_J'ai rien entendu !_

_Moui… _lâcha Ryo, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose.

_Tête de mule ! Tegoshi, sois plus intelligent : veux-tu vraiment reprendre le travail dans de telles conditions ?_

Tegoshi ne put que baisser la tête, la colère semblant sinon retomber, au moins faire une pause chez lui. Parce que d'une part Masuda le regardait avec de gros yeux réprobateurs et qu'il savait que dès qu'ils seraient seuls, la leçon de morale commencerait sans qu'il puisse l'éviter… Et aussi parce que Yamapi semblait à deux doigts de leur coller une baffe à chacun si cela continuait… Et parce qu'il l'avait apostrophé. Et ça n'était pas bien compliqué, pour le jeune homme : si Yamapi parlait, il écoutait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Alors il lâcha :

_Evidemment que non, Yamashita-kun, mais…_

_Ce qu'il veut dire, si j'ai bien compris, _intervint Shige, qui semblait partager tous les propos de Tegoshi, _c'est qu'il refuse de reprendre les choses comme avant. Il n'encaissera plus les coups de sang de monsieur l'égoïste ici présent sans broncher._

_Personne ne t'a sonné, Kato ! _le remballa Ryo si vite et si fort que l'interpellé se rassit, bouche cousue.

_Oï ! _hurla Yamapi plus fort que les autres, cette fois véritablement en colère. _Vous commencez à me donner des envies de meurtre, tous autant que vous êtes ! Ca ne fait pas une heure qu'on est tous là et c'est déjà n'importe quoi ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire toi, je te montre le bureau de Johnny-san ? _lança-t-il à Ryo. _Mais peut-être que tu sais où il est, on a passé suffisamment de temps dedans à se faire sermonner ! Mais si tu y vas, à ton aise, mais ne vient pas pleurer après si ça dégénère ! Je t'ai soutenu à fond, je voulais qu'il revienne aussi et tu le sais ! Mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu ! On ne peut rien faire d'autre à part attendre que le temps passe et qu'Uchi soit pardonné… Ca lui plairait tu crois, de voir que tu nous rends la vie impossible, que tu sabotes tout, prêt à repartir tel que tu étais avant la suspension ? Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'il en penserait tiens ?_

Parce qu'il n'avait plus de souffle en stock, Yamapi s'arrêta net, les poings serrés. Comme ça c'était gagné : il avait les nerfs en pelote, maintenant ! Bon sang, il n'avait pas ramé pour que le groupe reprenne ses activités enfin, pour que tout parte en vrille au bout de même pas une journée ! Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il ne pouvait choisir aucun camp. Même à l'époque, il comprenait fort bien les sentiments de Tegoshi, déçu que tout s'arrête alors que cela commençait à peine, surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le cadet avait fort mal vécu tout cela, en plus de la pression de tous côtés et des articles peu flatteurs dans la presse… Plus sensible que la moyenne, Tegoshi s'était senti attaqué de toutes parts et il avait eu du mal à gérer. Mais de la même façon, Yamapi ne pouvait pas non plus être avec lui à fond. Ryo était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et même sans cela, il avait agi courageusement en se rebellant alors que personne n'avait encore jamais osé critiquer une décision du grand patron. Il ne voulait pas marcher au pas de l'oie et pour cela, Yamapi le respectait beaucoup. Et puis… Lui aussi, il aimait beaucoup Uchi, après tout… Lui aussi, il avait voulu agir pour qu'il revienne parmi eux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ne pouvaient-ils pas trouver un terrain d'entente ? Bien qu'il reprit la parole sur un ton qu'il voulait décontracté, Ryo était vexé de cette douche froide devant témoins et cela se sentit :

_T'as fini ?_

_Ouais, j'ai fini ! A l'autre maintenant ! _reprit Yamapi en regardant Tegoshi qui dû faire un effort pour ne pas coller Masuda devant lui façon bouclier.

_Moh ?_

_Toi, t'as grandi et ça se voit, je vois avec plaisir que tu n'es plus un enfant et que tu t'affirmes, et crois-moi quand on aura cinq minutes, je t'en féliciterai ! Mais pour certains trucs, tu restes le gosse égocentrique et gâté que tu es ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir été honnête. Il l'a été plus que nous tous réunis, en refusant de courber la tête. Toi tu t'es écrasé et si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerai pas. Que son comportement soit un problème, ça peut se comprendre mais dans ce cas, c'est toi le fautif. Au lieu de courir dans les jupes de Masuda à chaque fois, si tu étais allé lui parler, tu n'en serais pas là. Sois plus franc, tu verras, ça change la vie !_

Il ne vit même pas les joues de Tegoshi se teinter de rouge devant l'humiliation. Se prendre cela en pleine figure devant témoins alors que l'on a sa petite fierté n'était déjà pas agréable, mais venant de la personne que l'on admire, en plus… Il savait bien en plus, qu'en bon fils unique, il se comportait souvent en enfant gâté et que les autres le lui reprochaient avant… Mais il essayait de se corriger. D'être plus franc justement, d'ailleurs en parlant avec Ryo à l'instant, ne venait-il pas de le prouver ? Voilà aussi ce qu'il lui reprochait : croire qu'il avait raison, ne jamais se remettre en cause. Tegoshi lui, avait mûri et avait pris conscience des efforts à fournir sur lui-même. On aurait dit que Ryo se moquait éperdument de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Si lui était égocentrique, alors Ryo était égoïste, dans ce cas.

Le leader sortit prendre l'air en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour signifier qu'il n'était pas content. Le bruit sembla assommer tout le monde, chacun se regardant en se trouvant un peu bête. Shige regretta tout à coup d'avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Ses vieux problèmes de communication avec Ryo n'auraient pas dû interférer… En fixant la porte par laquelle Yamapi venait de sortir, il ne put que murmurer, ahuri :

_Ben… Merde alors…_

_Comme tu dis… _souffla Koyama, hésitant entre l'idée de rester là pour en rajouter une couche, et celle d'aller calmer son ami.

_Il faut vraiment qu'on ait poussé le bouchon un peu loin, pour avoir mis Pi dans cet état… _murmura Ryo en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Si vous pensez tout ce que vous avez dit, alors on a un problème._

Masuda faisait surtout allusion aux termes forts apparus de chaque côté : l'égoïsme, la frustration, ces insultes déguisées… Le désaccord sur le fond, était légitime et pouvait peut-être se régler. Si, comme la scène donnait à le penser, ils en étaient à ne plus se supporter, alors le souci était sérieux. Mais Masuda connaissait son meilleur ami et ils avaient assez discuté du sujet 'Ryo' depuis le temps… Tegoshi ne le détestait pas, Masuda le savait. Il en avait peur, il le redoutait et certes son comportement l'agaçait, mais… Ce n'était pas de la haine du tout. Peut-être oui, un peu de frustration en effet. Mais cela, il n'y avait que Ryo pour ne pas le voir. Pour lui c'était noir ou blanc : si on ne lui parlait pas, c'est qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Il ne saisissait pas les raisons qui depuis leurs débuts, poussaient Tegoshi à agir avec réticence avec lui. Le glouton du groupe ignorait en revanche ce qu'il en était pour Ryo… S'il savait déchiffrer Tegoshi, il ne pouvait faire de même pour son autre ami, dont il ne saisissait pas toujours les réelles pensées. Mais sans le savoir, ce fut Tegoshi qui déclencha la fin de cette histoire, lorsqu'il sortit à son tour après avoir lancé :

_Bien sûr qu'il le pense. Je suis un boulet pour lui. Je danse mal et je veux toujours travailler encore ma voix. Une perte de temps, c'est sûrement comme ça que tu me vois, Nishikido-kun ?_

Sa voix tremblait et ses paroles furent si inattendues que même Masuda ne put réagir. Il le regarda partir sans se lancer à sa suite, pour une fois. Tegoshi n'était pas du genre à avoir confiance en lui, ce n'était un scoop pour personne. Il avait du mal en danse –même si pendant ces deux ans, Masuda s'était imposé en coach- et il était le seul à refuser tout arrangement sur sa voix, ralentissant ainsi, selon lui, la progression des choses. Il avait parlé avec tant de tristesse dans la voix, et un regard si désolé tout à coup, que contre toute attente, Ryo fondit comme neige au soleil. Il ne donnait pas dans le sentiment, et en effet il faisait bien peu de cas de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. Mais il détestait en revanche, qu'on lui fasse dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit et qu'on se méprenne. Tegoshi était sérieux, là ? Il pensait réellement que Ryo le voyait de cette façon ? C'était presque drôle… Ryo n'avait pas du tout bronché lors de leur engueulade alors que pourtant il s'en était pris… Mais ces simples derniers mots eurent plus d'effet sur lui. Culpabilité. Inattendue, mais inévitable aussi. On a sa fierté, aussi Ryo hésita-t-il un moment avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Quand Koyama lui demanda où il allait, il répliqua qu'il allait aux toilettes. Dans le couloir, il revint à son but véritable : trouver l'emmerdeur de première et… on verrait bien. Mais où pouvait-il être allé ? C'était tellement grand ici… A part Masuda, Tegoshi avait beaucoup d'affection pour Koki, pensa Ryo. Mais les KAT-TUN n'avaient aucune sortie ces temps-ci, aussi leur local devait-il être désert… Agacé par tout cela, il alla finalement aux toilettes ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, assis à même le carrelage devant les lavabos, une petite silhouette la tête entre les bras repliés sur ses genoux. Mince… Tegoshi… qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu venir, du reste. '_Pourvu qu'il ne pleure pas_ !' songea Ryo, qui être plus que tout gêné par les larmes de quelqu'un d'autre. Tegoshi semblait amorphe et vraiment, Ryo crut le voir à tout moment relever la tête et être pris de sanglots. Avec appréhension, il demanda le plus doucement qu'il put :

_Tegoshi-kun ?_

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris. Au grand soulagement de Ryo, même si son camarade n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il ne pleurait pas. Ouf ! Alors du coup, il se recomposa un masque crispé au lieu d'inquiet…. Parce que tout de même, il ne serait pas dit qu'il se laisserait attendrir. On aurait dit que la colère passée, Tegoshi redevenait lui-même, autrement dit impressionné par lui. Ryo soupira. Il savait qu'il lui procurait cet effet et il le confessait, il en jouait. Parce que cela l'amusait et parce qu'il se moquait de Tegoshi. Mais avec les dernières paroles du brun… S'il pensait vraiment que Ryo ne pouvait pas l'encadrer… Tout de même, c'était gênant. Pas de témoins. Rien ne sortirait d'ici. On peut bien se faire violence une fois dans sa vie, non ? Ryo, au grand étonnement de l'autre, vint s'accroupir juste devant lui.

_Je te fais si peur que ça ?_ nota-t-il en voyant Tegoshi s'appuyer davantage contre le mur derrière lui.

_Non… _murmura l'autre, peu convaincant toutefois.

_J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais un gamin arrogant…_

_Moi ?_

_Ta tête d'ange tout droit descendu du ciel, tes manières précieuses… Ton attitude… Tu m'agaçais, _grogna Ryo, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir Tegoshi un peu plus.

_Je sais._

_Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'employais le passé ?_

…

_Tu m'agaçais, _insista Ryo._ Je ne t'ai jamais compris, pas plus hier qu'aujourd'hui. Tu oscilles entre des tas de comportements, tu n'es jamais pareil et moi… Je ne peux pas comprendre quelqu'un d'aussi malléable que toi. C'est pour cela que je n'y arrivais pas avec toi._

_Je… vois…_

_Mais tu n'as jamais été une perte de temps._

Tegoshi releva brusquement la tête en entendant cela, fortement surpris. Il était intimement persuadé de l'être parfois pour le groupe. Mais en ce qui concernait Ryo, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, que l'autre le voyait ainsi. Et il ne l'avait pas dit pour s'entendre dire que non, mais parce que c'était sorti tout seul. Il n'attendait aucune excuse bien sûr et même aucune explication. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était ne train de se passer. Et le fait que Ryo lui accorde cela était le signe qu'il n'était pas juste bon à jeter pour lui, c'était clair.

_Hein ?_

_Tu travailles dur pour y arriver, tu es sans doute le plus grand bosseur ici, avec Pi. Tu veux préserver l'authenticité de ta voix en refusant qu'on y ajoute des fioritures. C'est courageux. C'est là que j'ai commencé à te respecter._

_Tu es sûr que c'est à moi que tu parles ? _fit-il bêtement, presque choqué.

_On dirait. C'est pareil, il y a une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas me faire. Ton côté mignon._

_Moh ?_

_Voilà, c'est de ça que je parle, _s'exclama Ryo en ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire spontané._ Je trouvais cela stupide et surjoué… avant de comprendre que ça aussi, c'est authentique. Plus que tout, je hais les gens faux. Et toi, tu ne l'es pas du tout. Trop émotif sûrement, mais pas faux. Je ne peux pas te détester. J'ai du ressentiment, tu le sais, mais pas de la haine. Au contraire, _avoua-t-il en baissant le volume sur la fin.

_Mais… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

Tegoshi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que les paroles de Yamapi devaient avoir eu leur effet sur Ryo, qui réfléchissait toujours quand le leader lui parlait… Mais même avec ça… Quel revirement ! Il savait Ryo assez franc, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier, donc il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait… C'était perturbant. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela, juré ! Ryo fixait maintenant le mur derrière Tegoshi, un peu gêné bien que la franchise lui commandait encore une fois de ne pas se la fermer :

_J'ai oublié que dans l'histoire, Uchi et moi n'avons pas été seuls à souffrir. J'ai ruminé ma rancœur pendant tout ce temps et j'ai fait comme si vous tous aviez eu la belle vie. Mais en t'entendant te dévaloriser ainsi, j'ai compris que toi, et eux aussi sûrement d'ailleurs, aviez accusé le coup… Je ne m'excuserai pas, parce que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, _précisa-t-il._ Je ne veux juste pas de méprise._

_Tu ne me détestes pas, alors ? _demanda Tegoshi, ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Non. 'Me le fais pas répéter, _grogna-t-il histoire de conserver sa dignité.

_Tu es conscient qu'il y a une forte chance pour qu'il ne revienne pas ? _insista Tegoshi d'une petite voix.

_Oui…_

_Vas-tu nous le faire payer ? _continua-t-il, plus assurément cette fois.

_Non. _

_Alors je te crois._

_Et c'est tout ? _s'étonna Ryo.

_Oui, c'est tout. Tu as l'air d'avoir compris où je voulais en venir. Tu ne l'exprimeras pas, mais je sais que si un jour nous devions nous retrouver en position difficile à nouveau, tu y réfléchirais à deux fois. Parce que comme tu as dit, tu as compris ce que nous éprouvons. Ca me va._

_Que ça ne t'autorise pas à te la jouer, Tegoshi ! _grogna Ryo en se redressant, après s'être raclé la gorge.

_O… Oui, Nishikido-kun._

Ryo sortit des toilettes, se passant les mains sur le visage en un geste fatigué. Il était allé loin, là… au moins pour l'année entière. Ce gamin était parvenu à ses fins. De toute façon, Ryo savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à la jouer perso, et à entraîner tout le monde à sa suite. C'est bien pour cela qu'il aurait fait un mauvais leader, du reste. Il préférait de loin épauler Yamapi et le bouger quand cela stagnait. Ryo se moqua de lui-même, se disant qu'il s'émoussait avec le temps, pour agir de la sorte et reconnaitre –oh certes pas non plus à voix haute- qu'un gamin à la bonne bouille l'attendrissait plutôt…

_T'as pas pu t'en empêcher sur la fin, hein ?_

Pas besoin de tourner la tête, alors qu'il reconnut la voix moqueuse de Yamapi. Adossé contre le mur dans le couloir, les bras croisés, le leader au visage invariablement détendu et souriant –sauf quelques minutes auparavant-, semblait satisfait. Pour la forme, il lui reprochait donc ce final grogné comme d'habitude et pas nécessaire. Mais ça n'aurait plus été Ryo, sinon.

_T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ? _lança ce dernier.

_Quand tu es derrière et que tu t'expliques, oui ! Ca arrive une fois par an, je ne peux pas le manquer !_

_C'est mesquin._

_C'est surtout très juste._

_Ouais… _marmonna Ryo en faisant mine de rejoindre les autres.

_Mais tu sais… _lança Yamapi, très sérieusement. _Je sais ce que ça t'a coûté. Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien, ce gosse._

_N'importe quoi._

_Grand sensible, va. _

Yamapi le gratifia d'une main posée sur son épaule avant de le dépasser et de retourner dans la salle afin de cette fois, commencer les choses sérieuses. Non pas que ce qui venait de se passer ait été inutile, du reste. Au contraire, même.


End file.
